


Wherever You Are

by AllTimePhan73



Series: Jacksepticeye Ego One Shots [19]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Missing Persons, Superheroes, this feels unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: He was acting weird when he left; little did they know, they would never see him again.





	Wherever You Are

**Henrik's point of view**

I remember the last time I saw him rather vividly. It must have been about one in the morning because I had only planned on going to the kitchen and grabbing myself a glass of water. I'm the kind of person who wakes up with a throat that resembles the Sahara desert, no matter how long I slept for. I was lazy with my movements, grabbing a glass at the pace of a sloth and filling it with the water I needed.

Jackieboy Man had looked shocked to see me standing there. Maybe not just shocked but absolutely petrified. He was wearing his superhero suit and his mask, his eyes wide open beneath it. He wasn't holding anything if I remember correctly. I had just thought he needed a drink like me so I got out a glass and placed it on the counter beside him. He didn't take it and just stood there like a statue until I gave up on my efforts to communicate. I left and, when I got about halfway up the stairs, I heard a door slam. The front door. I didn't really question it, assuming he was just going out for a late night emergency. He did that more often than not. Apparently crime rates peak in the dead of the night.

I woke up the earliest of all the egos. I was used to getting up at around seven in the morning for work but that was one of my rare days off. I didn't even think anything of the fact that Jackieboy Man hadn't left his room by lunchtime. After late night shifts, we sometimes didn't see Jackieboy Man until four, sometimes later. When the clock struck nine, I finally grew concerned. I remember Chase was sitting on the sofa with Marvin, watching a movie and, when I questioned Jackieboy Man's whereabouts, Marvin shrugged. Chase just grumbled, "I don't know," It more resembled a teenager's mutter of 'I dunno'. "Maybe he's out rescuing people or some shit. You know, his job?" I thanked them for their 'help' that was absolutely useless and headed to Jackieboy Man's room.

He wasn't in there and the bed was made, like he hadn't left in a rush. I decided to hope Chase was right. 

He wasn't. A few more days passed and no one had seen him. We all started to worry. There wasn't anything missing from his room- not even his backpack that he took everywhere when he wasn't fighting crime. There wasn't even a note so we had nothing to work with to figure out where he had gone. I remember Marvin and Chase were the most anxious (with the exception of me), their happy, carefree selves from just a few days previous barely recognisable.

There weren't any sightings in the news, even when Jackieboy Man had been their go-to topic in the past. Usually fans would be going crazy about the hero but no one dared to say his name. It was like Jackieboy Man had just disappeared out of thin air and absolutely no one had noticed. I just didn't understand. It didn't make any sense at all to me. One day, the superhero had been the town's main icon and the next... it was like he had become nothing. The change was just so quick that it was unfathomable, impossible even.

After four days in total, my worry grew substantially. Sometimes his adventures lasted two days, maximum. I headed down to the police station and told them. The guy was in his late-fifties with a moustache that reminded me of JJ, just with a lot less class. "You have to be joking, right?" He laughed, so loud that it was almost demeaning for me. "A superhero? A real one? That's impossible. Do I need to do a drug test on you?"

"No? He's my friend. He's a real superhero, look him up!" The policeman glanced at me with a raised eyebrow before moving to type something into the computer. He turned the monitor to face me and my mouth fell open. Nothing. Random articles of random guys who were certainly not my friend.

"Now stop wasting my time. We have real crimes to deal with." Head lowered in defeat and shock, I left the building. I walked up to some random stranger and questioned whether they recognised the hero's name. They didn't. It was like he didn't exist and never had. 

Looking up at the sky, I vowed I would find him. Under my breath I even whispered, "Jackie, wherever you are, please come home."


End file.
